1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to trouser belts, and in particular to a trouser belt that has a fastening device other than a buckle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Police officers normally wear heavy, wide belts for carrying their holster, ammunition, handcuffs and the like. These belts usually are fastened together by conventional metal buckles. Assailants may use the shiny buckle as a target, thus it is desirable to eliminate the buckle.
One belt uses overlapping ends with strips of "Velcro" adhesive material to restrain them together. One disadvantage of this type is that in a struggle, the "Velcro" strips may be pulled apart, unless it had additional retaining devices. The loose belt would enhance the chances for an assailant to take the officer's revolver.
More positive type fasteners are known, such as the pin and slot arrangement shown in the waistband of U.S. Pat. No. 596,849. The pins, however, are visible on the exterior of the belt, which is not desirable for appearance and safety.